PokeWhat :Remake:
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Crossover with Pokemon. What would happen if Ash, Misty and Brock fall into the Naruto world and meet our favorite blond shinobi? How will this meeting change them? Strong!Naruto, NaruHarem GaaOC AshxMisty. Adopted by ssgoku4000!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

**Summary:** What would happen if Ash, Misty and Brock fell into the Naruto world and happen to meet our favorite blond shinobi?

**Notes: **This is a remake of Pokewhat?.

"This is speech",  
_These are emphasized words or thought  
__**This is demon speech (I consider Inner Sakura a demon)  
**_**These are Jutsu names  
**THIS IS PROBABLY LEE AND GAI TALKING TO EACH OTHER…  
Got it? Good… Wait you _don't_ got it?  
Got it now? Good.

Oh, and before I forget, this is my first rewritten story. The original story had too many plot holes and grammar errors, but I assure you that this rewrite has the same plot, and will not have too many changes.

**Prologue: Two Worlds Meet**

* * *

"Alright gaki, let's get on with this."

"Yatta! I'm finally gonna start training to become strong enough to bring back the teme!"

Two figures crossed under the tall gates of Konoha, ready to start of with their two-and-a-half year training trip. One, about 13 years old and somewhat small for his age, jumped about excitedly. The other, a relatively tall man in his early 50s, sighed at the teen's brash antics.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, author of the Icha Icha Paradise series, self-proclaimed Super Pervert and now the sensei of one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, sighed again. _This is gonna be a long two-and-a-half years…_

* * *

"Alright Ashy-boy, let's get on with this."

"Yes! I'm finally gonna start training to become strong enough to win the Indigo League!"

Two figures in a clearing smirked at each other. One, a boy about 13 years of age and also somewhat small for his age, petted the cat-sized yellow mouse on his shoulder. The other, a girl of the same age, took out a small pea-sized red and while ball from her pocket. She pressed a small button on the ball, making the strange object expand into the size of an orange.

The black-haired boy also reached behind him to pick out a Pokeball. The girl, named Misty Waterflower, smirked at her opponent, the dense and stubborn Ash Ketchum. _This is gonna be a long two weeks of non-stop training…_

* * *

Kyuubi sighed. He was tired of sitting around in his cage doing nothing. He was glad, though he didn't show it, whenever Naruto allowed the fox to talk to him (its Naruto's mind after all). In truth, the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune had become fond of the young blond, almost to the point where the demon could almost call Naruto his son. _Almost_.The demon lord sighed again, a loud rumbling echoing through the damp hollows of the Jichuuriki's mind. So, in boredom, Kyuubi wondered. He wondered how his self-proclaimed 'Great Rival' Ichibi no Tanuki received the title of Shukkaku. He wondered about how strong his container would get in the training trip. He wondered if he was safe from his demonic fan-girls from inside the young blond (hey, demons can have fan-girls too). He even wondered why his container hasn't gotten a mate yet.

_Now _that_ would be interesting… Hehe…_ Kyuubi thought. He chuckled, the sounds echoing through the sewers of Naruto's mind. Just then, the demon lord felt as though something interesting would be happening soon. The fox smirked and prepared for something unexpected…

* * *

Ash, wanting to show off, tried to make it so that he would choose a good Pokeball without looking at it and then dramatically will throw the ball, making a good anti-water type Pokemon pop out. The keyword here is _tried_. He grabbed a random ball and threw it out onto the clearing. But instead of a bright light accompanied by a Pokemon, there came a cracking and shattering sound. The two combatants and Brock, who was sitting in the sidelines, blinked in confusion. Misty put her Pokeball away and the three teenagers ran up to where the Pokeball landed. They studied it. They noticed two things: 1) the ball was not red and white, and was golden and silver and had the letters GS carved on it, and 2) the ball was shattered into a million itty bitty pieces.

A vein appeared on Misty's forehead. She slowly raised her head slowly to look at the black-haired Pokemon Master in training. The said trainer hesitantly looked up as well, only to find the orange-haired girl's normally cheerful sea-blue eyes seething in rage. Rage directed at _him_. Ash gulped.

"Ash. You do know that you just destroyed the GS ball right?" Misty deadpanned.

"U-um. O-oops? Hehe…" Ash rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. Misty cracked her knuckles in threat. Ash gulped again. However, while they were doing this, the two failed to notice that the shattered pieces of the GS ball were glowing a red tint. Brock noticed this though.

"Um, guys?" Brock inclined. Misty and Ash ignored him. Misty took a step forward and Ash took a step back.

"Guys?" Brock asked again. Misty cocked her arm to prepare a punch. Ash closed his eyes, preparing for the coming pain.

"Guys!?" The squinty-eyed gym leader shouted. Pikachu and Togepi, who were watching blinked in confusion as the three trainers in the middle of the clearing started to move in slow motion. Misty swung her arm forwards and Ash began to duck down when a bright red flash enveloped the clearing.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked hesitantly. All the yellow mouse saw were several Pokeballs and a burn mark where its trainer and his friends disappeared.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, or as Naruto likes to call him, ero-sennin, walked into a clearing. When they stopped in the middle, the white-haired man turned around and put his finger up, indicating he was going into lecture mode.

"Alright gaki. Now we'll start by- URGH!" The pervert was cut off when suddenly a fist made contact with his face. While he flew across the clearing, Naruto blinked stupidly at the newcomers. One was an orange-haired girl with creamy skin about his age, and her fist was extended. Obviously, she was the one whose fist made contact with ero-sennin's face. Another was a boy of the same age with tanned skin and raven-black hair covered with a red and white cap, who was ducking under the extended arm. Obviously, he was the initial target to the punch. The third and last newcomer was a brown-skinned squinty-eyed boy who looked to be about at least a year older than the other two.

"Uh… Where are we?" Ash stated from his crouching position.

"Who are you?" Misty retracted her arm and looked at Naruto.

Naruto crossed him arms in defiance. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"Oh right… Well, I'm Yawa Kasumi and… Huh?" Misty/Kasumi's eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell? I meant to say M-m-mis-Kasumi. What's going on!?_

"What are you talking about Kasumi-chan? Wait, huh?" Ash came up form his ducking position and blinked in confusion. _Why am I calling Kasumi-chan, Kasumi-chan? Wait a sec!_

"Why is Kasumi making up a name?" Brock stated. Then he also blinked in confusion (how is that possible!?). _Weird…_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Er… Okay…"

"Um, wait a second please." Misty/Kasumi motioned for the two other Pokemon worlders to huddle up.

"Alright guys, any idea what's going on?" The orange-haired girl said.

"I don't have any idea what in the world is going on. How about you Satoshi?" Brock looked towards Ash, who again blinked in confusion.

"Um… okay. Well, I concur that our beings transported here is related to the memories and idealistics of our names being changed to that of which that should fit in this area." Ash/Satoshi said.

"Is it just me, or did Satoshi just say something scientific?" Misty/Kasumi's eyes widened. Ash/Satoshi shrugged.

The raven-haired trainer put a hand on his chin, indicating that he was thinking. "Well I think that we should go with these names for now. Let's ask blondie some questions so that we can figure out what's going on."

"Hai." The three Pokemon worlders turned to Naruto again. Misty/Kasumi began. "Well, like I was saying, I'm Yawa Kasumi."

"I'm Tsuchima Takeshi." Brock/Takeshi spoke up.

"And I'm Taijiri Satoshi." Ash/Satoshi finished (alright from here, I'll go with Japanese names).

"Okay, well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air.

"Well, okay Naruto; do you know where we are?" Kasumi asked.

"You're just outside of Konoha!" The blond-haired boy answered. "Ero-sennin and me were just about to leave on a two-and-a-half year training session."

Satoshi frowned at Naruto's bad language skills. _He mustn't have had proper education._

"Ero-sennin?" Takeshi inquired.

"Yeah! He's the one Kasumi punched!" Naruto pointed at the unconscious man across the clearing.

"Well… I unh…" Satoshi suddenly collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious as well.

"Satoshi!" Kasumi and Takeshi exclaimed as they ran towards their friend. As they examined the raven-haired boy, they noticed green energy seeping out of his pores and his cheeks' strange z-shaped marks were gaining a scaly texture.

Naruto however, was frozen in fear. _Kyuu? That energy feels like…_

_**Yes, I know Kit. That is demonic chakra coming out of him. But I assure you, this will be… Interesting.**_ Kyuubi grinned inside the young blonde's head. Naruto only hoped for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Satoshi's mind, the young trainer wandered through an intricate maze of sewer. He walked for what seemed to be days before the Pokemon worlder came upon a huge room with bars on one wall, making it seem like a giant jail cell. On the lock was a paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. The raven-haired boy peered inside the bars, only to get blown back into the wall when a blast of green chakra caught him in the chest. Satoshi looked up in fear as he saw two slitted green eyes staring at him through the bars.

"W-who are you?" Satoshi gulped.

"**Me? I am the almighty Sichibi no Tokage, the Regent of Worlds. And… Your tenant.**" The owner of the green eyes grinned at Satoshi, whose fear was replaced with confusion.

"T-tenant?"

"**Yes. You see, Taijiri Satogiri, or also known as Richard Ketchum, your father…**"

"My father!?" Satoshi jumped up. "You knew my father!?"

The demon regent growled at being interrupted. He began speaking again. "**Yes. And now before you so rudely interrupted; Taijiri Satogiri, your father, or as known in your world as Steven Ketchum, was my past container. He used to live in this world as the first ever Jinchuuriki. But then his village shunned him, as with all Jinchuuriki. I saved him from his pain by transporting him to the Pokemon world. He lived there for many years, eventually marrying your mother. However there was a condition in the seal in which that when a suitable heir was born, I'd have to be transferred into the child. The sudden change in his body would force his chakra coils to shrink rapidly from my chakra leaving his system. And eventually, he would die of severe chakra exhaustion.**"

"So before I was born, my father took a trip somewhere so that he wouldn't have to bear with my mom seeing him die. And you were transferred to me because of the seal's workings." Satoshi's eyes were wide with realization.

The lizard demon nodded. Satoshi wiped at the tears starting to form at his eyes. After his eyes stopped making tears, the boy nodded at the demon.

"If my father had to live with a scaly bastard like you, then so can I." He joked.

Sichibi growled at his new container. "**Watch it Hatchling.**"

"Heh. So wait, what's a Jinchuuriki? And how are you able to travel to other worlds?" Satoshi asked the demon.

Sichibi sighed. "**Well, you better settle down because this is going to be a long explanation…**"

Satoshi nodded and the great demon lord began. "**Well, first Jinchuuriki means 'human sacrifice' in this world. It is what they call those who have Bijuu such as me sealed inside them. Jinchuuriki are unfortunately shunned in this world as the majority of the humans do not understand the workings of a seal. And it is natural that you humans fear the unknown.**

**As for the second question; we the nine Bijuu were given blessings by Kami himself to help balance the world. The number of a Bijuu's tails represents how many blessings it received. A long time ago, Kami made it so that the purest demon clans gained the blessings. The Kitsune, the Tanuki, the Neko, the Hebi, the Inu, the Itachi, the Kame, the Nezumi, and my clan, the Tokage, received the blessings.**

**The first blessing was Jidou Benso. All the nine clans received this blessing. It was the power to form a barrier with the clan's natural element. The elements were Air, Lightning, Fire, Lava, Earth, Wood, Water, Sand or Poison. The ones adept at this blessing were the Tanuki clan. This led to Elemental Jutsu.**

**The second blessing was Shinkouteki Sesshoku. This gave all the clans, excluding the Tanuki, the ability to contact the Shinigami and his followers. The Neko were so adept at this that they could bring back undead warriors to fight for them. This led to the forbidden Ninjutsu that one such as Orochimaru use.**

**The third blessing was Ketsueki Shinchintaisha. This allowed all clans except the Tanuki and Neko the ability to regenerate at a rapid rate. The Kame were so good with this blessing, they could regenerate even mortal wounds in less than a day. This led to Medical Jutsu.**

**The fourth blessing was Riaru Henge. This allowed all except the Kame, Neko and Tanuki to transform into objects or other beings without any evidence leftover. The Nezumi loved this ability, as it let the Nezumi avoid the larger demons through transformation. This led to the humans' Henge no Jutsu.**

**The fifth blessing was Daichikara. This gave the Inu, Hebi, Itachi, Tokage and Kitsune great physical prowess. The Inu used this ability to their advantage whenever possible, making even their weakest be able to punch a hole in a mountain. This led to the humans' Taijutsu.**

**The sixth blessing was Omoi Sentsuu. This allowed the Itachi, Hebi, Tokage and Kitsune to manipulate opponent's minds. The Itachi used this to gain a mental advantage over their opponents. This blessing led to Genjutsu and Clan Jutsus like the Yamanakas.**

**The seventh blessing was Seken Unsou. This allowed the Tokage, Hebi and Kitsune to travel instantaneously through entire continents. My clan has even refined this blessing enough so that we can travel through worlds. The humans of this world even made imitations like the Shunshin no Jutsu.**

**The eighth blessing was Bunshin Shuujuku. This made the Hebi and Kitsune able to create replicas of themselves. The Hebi even combined this blessing with Jidou Benso to make elemental clones. The humans also copied this blessing into their various Bunshin Jutsus.**

**The ninth and final blessing belonged only to the Kitsunes. In fact the Kitsunes were so powerful already, no Kitsune has ever revealed this blessing. So it is unknown to the other clans.**

**The nine Bijuu are the last of those ancient demon clans. We still kept those blessings and we kept the humans of this world from gaining too much power. But unfortunately, the humans discovered sealing. Then they began sealing pretty much anything powerful enough into things. Including me and the other Bijuu, of course.**"

When the lizard finished explaining, Satoshi nodded. "Well, thank you for explaining to me."

The lizard smiled, showing its many sharp fangs. "**Sure thing, Hatchling. Just make sure to let me get a mental connection. It gets kinda lonely and boring just sitting in your head.**"

Satoshi's face put on a cheeky smile. "Sure thing, scale-face!"

"**Don't call me that!**" Those were the lizard's last words before Satoshi was pulled back into consciousness.

* * *

"Look, he's waking up!" Kasumi cried. Takeshi, Naruto and the now-conscious Jiraiya gathered around the stirring raven-haired boy.

"Oi, Satoshi, what happened?" Naruto exclaimed. Then, the Pokemon worlder opened his eyes. The group gasped. Satoshi's normally russet brown eyes were now a pale yellow shade. It had a clearness that rivaled that of Naruto's eyes. Jiraiya glanced at the night sky, then he looked back at the trainer. He watched on as Naruto helped Satoshi up.

_Hmm… A boy whose hair matches the color of the sun, and whose eyes match the color of the day sky… Meets a boy whose hair is as dark as the night, and whose eyes now are the same color of the moon… This is gonna be… A _very_ interesting training trip._

The two demons living inside the two boys smiled to themselves. That night, a new friendship, a new brotherhood, a new power was born…

* * *

Translations:

**Jidou Benso **– Automatic Defense. The first blessing

**Shinkouteki Sesshoku **– Spiritual Contact. The second blessing

**Ketsueki Shinchintaisha **– Blood Renewal. The third blessing

**Riaru Henge **– Real Transformation. The fourth blessing

**Daichikara **– Great Strength. The fifth blessing

**Omoi Sentsuu **– Mind Illusion. The sixth blessing

**Seken Unsou **– World Transportation. The seventh blessing

**Bunshin Shuujuku **– Clone Mastery. The eighth blessing

**Tanuki **– Raccoon Dog

**Neko **– Cat

**Kame** – Turtle

**Nezumi **– Mouse

**Inu **– Dog

**Itachi **– Weasel

**Tokage **– Lizard

**Hebi **– Snake

**Kitsune **– Fox

Review please! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I would just like to say that in my story, Naruto is a Fire and Earth affinity. Why? Because it's _my_ story and I want it that way!!!

On with the super duper awesomey cool story!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bunshin Tatsujin's Way**

Four fifteen-year-old girls sat at a ramen restaurant known as Ichiraku's Ramen. One had short pink hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a red tank top and a pink skirt covering black under-shorts and ninja boots that came up to her knee. The second had long platinum-blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blank teal eyes. She wore a purple tank top that showed her stomach, along with a purple skirt and black under-shorts not unlike the first girl's. The third had flowing, curvy bluish-black hair flowing down her back and creamy lavender white eyes, indicating she was a Hyuuga. She wore a lavender sweater and black shinobi pants. The fourth had brown hair tied into two small buns and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a Chinese-style white long-sleeved shirt and red pants.

"Hey guys, did you hear the rumor?" The bun girl, named Tenten, brought up.

"What rumor?" The Hyuuga, named Hinata, asked. The lavender-eyed girl had lost almost all her shyness just by hanging around Ino and Sakura, though she still melted at the mere thought of a certain Jinchuuriki (not Gaara).

"That there's a group of travelers from Konoha that wander around the continent. Two of them are said to have wiped out entire armies of bandits and missing-nin by themselves." Tenten explained.

"Wow. Those two must be really strong." Sakura, the pink-haired girl, said.

"I know, but the weirdest thing is the fact that they only use different Bunshin Jutsus." Tenten continued.

"You mean like Kage Bunshin?" Ino, the blonde, joined in.

"Kage Bunshin is just one of their various Bunshin Jutsus." Tenten stated. "They use elemental Bunshin Jutsus like Hi Bunshin and Mizu Bunshin, too. The locals of the villages they saved have taken to calling them the Konoha no Bunshin Tatsujins."

The girls talked a bit more about the topic when three young genin about five years younger than the girls burst into the small store. They all had green goggles tied to their heads, while their headbands were tied on their arms.

"Hey Sakura-neechan, Ino, Hinata-neechan, Tenten, guess what!?" One of them, named Konohamaru, cried.

"What is it this time, Konohamaru?" Sakura said. "Is it another successful prank?"

"Nope! This is much better than that!" Konohamaru screamed, a huge grin on his face. His two friends, Moegi and Udon, nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh? What is it?" Ino inquired. The other three girls listened intently.

"Naruto-niichan's back!!!!!" The three genin screamed in unison. The girls had only one response before running off at full speed towards the Hokage tower.

"WHAT!!??"

* * *

"Good to see you again, Naruto." Tsunade smiled at the young blonde in front of her. _Boy has my little otouto grown…_

Naruto _had_ grown over his two-and-a-half year absence from the village. He was almost 2 meters tall (that's over 6 feet) and he had lost all of his baby fat, leaving only lean muscle. He had his headband on his right arm now, letting his sun-kissed blonde hair fall a bit from its usual spike-in-all-directions style. He wore a red shirt that had the kanji for 'Fox' on the back that hugged the rock-hard muscles on his chest, abs and upper arms, and the Uzumaki spiral on his left arm, along with black shinobi pants that had reddish-orange stripes going down its sides. He also had black shinobi sandals and orange bandages that wound around his lower shins, pants and all, and upper arms, starting from under his sleeves and ending in the middle of his forearm. He also wore a pair of black finger-less gloves that had metal plates on them, much like Kakashi's. Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto even wore a red cloth facemask that covered the lower half of his face. He had a katana in a black leather sheath strapped to his back.

The Pokemon worlders stood at Naruto's side. Satoshi wore the same attire as Naruto, except the red parts were blue and the orange bandages were green. The Uzumaki spiral was replaced by a sphere with a line splitting it horizontally, a smaller sphere in the middle (basically a Pokeball); the group had taken to calling it the Taijiri sphere. The back of his shirt read 'Lizard' in kanji. Kasumi had a light-blue tank top with Satoshi's old Pokemon League jacket on top of it. She also wore black shinobi pants that cut off just below the knee. She had let her side-ponytail fall, letting the orange hair frame her face. She had pinned a Cerulean Gym's Cascade Badge onto a piece of cloth that she wore on her left fore-arm. Takeshi had a brown shirt with a green gi on top, along with brown shinobi pants. He had a Pewter City Boulder Badge pinned on his gi, right above his heart. Jiraiya, still in the same attire, leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you too, Obaachan!" Naruto grinned behind his mask. The busty Hokage would've pounded on the young blonde had not four people burst into her office. The four people were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Hokage-sama! We heard that Naruto is… NARUTO!" Sakura cried as she noticed the blonde in the room.

"Well, no duh I'm me." Naruto deadpanned.

The four girls smiled a little at Naruto's sarcastic comment. Then something managed to make their minds go overload. What is that 'something' you ask? Naruto's body. Tenten had a little bit of drool visibly coming out the corner of her mouth. Hinata desperately fought the urge to faint. Ino's thoughts are rated M and therefore cannot be mentioned here. Sakura just dazed off into mental bliss.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the pink-haired kunoichi. The said girl just noticed something right then. Naruto's face was only a few inches in front of hers. Then she did the last thing anyone would've expected from her.

She fainted.

Takeshi and Jiraiya frowned. _Lucky bastard…_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. The first sight she was greeted with was Naruto's masked face.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright!? You just suddenly blacked out!" The blonde exclaimed, worry in his voice.

_No duh, baka. _You_ are why I fainted…_ The pink-haired girl thought off-handedly as she sat up.

"Anyways, Sakura, I was just telling Naruto here that your old sensei, Kakashi, will be testing you to measure your current abilities." Tsunade said. She motioned to the silver-haired man in the corner giggling at a new book. The pink-haired kunoichi could've sworn she heard her former sensei murmuring 'arigatou Naruto' over and over again. Sakura merely sweat-dropped.

She noticed something missing suddenly. "Ne, Hokage-sama, where's Ino-pig and the others?"

"Oh, them? They went to retrieve their teammates. They are to come and watch your little test against your sensei." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Kakashi, Naruto, Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi, the two Sannin, Shizune, the rest of the Konoha 11 and their senseis stood in a large clearing known as Training Ground 7, the original training grounds for Team 7.

"Alright everyone, back off so Naruto and Sakura can start their test." Tsunade said to everyone. She turned to the said teenagers. "Alright Naruto and Sakura, you are to fight Kakashi here to test your current abilities. If needed, Naruto, we can even promote you to Chuunin."

Naruto and Sakura nodded. Then Satoshi raised his hand.

"Yes Satoshi?" Tsunade asked.

"Um… Is it okay for me to help them out Tsunade-sama?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Of course." The Hokage agreed. And so everyone except the remaining members of Team 7 and Satoshi went to the treeline to watch the sure-to-be exciting fight.

"Okay, now…" Kakashi said as he took out three small bells and a timer from his pouch. He was about to begin explaining the rules, but Sakura beat him to it.

"We are to steal the bells from you before the timer runs out…" She began.

"… And we are to come at you with the intent to kill, or else we'll never be able to get them." Naruto finished.

Kakashi grinned and raised his headband, revealing his transplanted Sharingan eye. "Very good. Now begin!"

The Copy-cat disappeared from sight. Unfortunately for him, Satoshi was able to track a bit of his chakra.

"Sakura! Below!" He screamed. The girl nodded before punching the ground with all her strength. The ground broke up and exploded in different directions. Naruto, Satoshi and the now-visible Kakashi, sweat-dropped.

_Damn…_

_What. Was. That…_

_Woah…_

"Found you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said smugly. Naruto shook out of his surprise and began flying through handseals.

"**Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!**" Naruto blew a giant fireball out of his mouth, which heading straight for the Copy-cat nin. Kakashi grunted as he started flashing through handseals as well. He Kawarimied just as the giant ball of fire impacted him. A flaming log fell from where Kakashi had been.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. Satoshi sent out a wave of chakra and he sensed a small presence in the treeline.

"Naruto! He's to the left, 124.7 degrees!" Satoshi shouted. The blonde nodded before turning to where Kakashi lay.

"**Doton: Doryuudan!**" A dragon of mud and earth shot out of the ground and headed towards the Copy-cat nin in the treeline. Sakura was amazed, to say the least at their teamwork.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" Kakashi shouted. He blew out a torrent of white-hot flames that quickly dried the mud in the dragon, making it unable to turn. The dragon crashed just to the left of the silver-haired Jounin.

"**Suiton: Teppodama!**" Satoshi cried before spitting out rock-hard water projectiles. Kakashi dodged them and ran at the raven-haired Jinchuuriki. The Pokemon worlder barely blocked the punch aimed at his gut. Kakashi jumped away as soon as he connected. Reason? Sakura punched the spot where he would've been if he stayed. Satoshi gulped, as her fist barely missed his nose, yet he could feel it strain under pressure. _She probably hit's as hard as Kasumi-chan when she's angry…_

They went on like this for a few hours, dusk coming through the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the audience was amazed at the battle.

"Wow. Naruto has gotten good." Kiba gaped as Naruto threw a hail of Kage Bunshins transformed into kunai. There was a bit of jealousy evident in the Inuzuka's voice.

"Indeed! Naruto burns with the flames of YOOOUUTH!!" Lee screamed dramatically. Neji grunted, but one could see he was frustrated that Naruto was so powerful. _He'll be hard to beat._ The Hyuuga thought.

"The gaki and his friends have improved a lot during those two-and-a-half years." Jiraiya smirked a bit.

"Yes, Naruto and his friend are moving and fighting at Mid-to-High Jounin speeds. They are even using Jounin-level Justus." Kurenai commented. Kiba huffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'lucky bastard only got that strong 'cause he trained with a Sannin for almost 3 years'. Everyone else chuckled.

* * *

The blonde glanced at the horizon. The sun was barely over the edge. Naruto scowled. _Not a lot of time left, gotta end this now._

"Satoshi! Protect Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as he made a familiar cross-seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

One clone popped up while Satoshi yelled. "**Suiton: Suijinheki!**"

_Hm… One Kage Bunshin? Naruto's probably going to use Rasengan._ Kakashi thought as a wall of water formed between Satoshi and Sakura, and him. _By why put up that wall?_

The Copy-cat's questions were soon answered when Naruto grabbed his Kage Bunshin and threw it at the silver-haired Jounin. "**Bunshin Daibakuha!**"

BOOM!!!

Kakashi flew out of the cloud of smoke, his clothes charred and ripped. He landed on the ground with a thud. But his rest was short lived as four Narutos appeared around him.

"U!" One grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"Zu!" The second said as it punched the Copy-cat nin upwards.

"Ma!" The third cried as it kicked him.

"Ki!" The fourth grabbed Kakashi and threw him towards three waiting Satoshis.

"Tai!" The first Satoshi clone said as it kicked him again.

"Ji!" Another punched him upwards.

"Ri!" Kakashi was met with a powerful strike to his back, making him fly high above the trees. Then the real Satoshi and Naruto appeared above him.

Naruto smirked. "Gotcha Kakashi-sensei!"

"**NaruSato Bunshin Tatsujin Rendan!**" The two cried as they brought their legs down on the Copy-cat nin in a devastating axe kick.

* * *

"Whoa." That was all Shikamaru got out before a shockwave of dust and air blew them back.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba screamed as the dust subsided.

"That kick was filled to the brim with youth!!!" Lee literally _cried_, tears dramatically streaming down his face. But then again, it's Lee.

"That, was the **NaruSato Bunshin Tatsujin Rendan**. It's a combination of Naruto's Naruto Rendan, Satoshi, and a chakra empowered kick." Kasumi explained.

"Yup. Naruto and Satoshi have a dozen combination moves like that up their sleeves. I mean, they _are_ the Konoha no Bunshin Tatsujins, the masters of clone teamwork." Takeshi added.

Tenten was lost in thought. _Naruto and Satoshi are the Konoha no Bunshin Tatsujins? No wonder Kakashi lost. The Bunshin Tatsujins were said to have taken out several of missin-nin that were Kakashi's level._

When the dust in the clearing dissipated, everyone gasped, except the Pokemon worlders and the Toad Sannin of course. In fact, Jiraiya smirked. There was a huge crater in the middle of the clearing, an almost unconscious Kakashi in the middle of it.

* * *

"I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi stated before he blacked out. Naruto and Satoshi smirked underneath their masks as they stood at the rim of the crater. Sakura hesitantly walked down into the crater and looked at the devastation they caused Kakashi. Using her medical knowledge, she noticed he had four broken ribs and his left leg was fractured. She healed him to the best of her ability before turning to Naruto, an angry look in her eyes.

"Hehe, looks like I got carried away." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura growled. "Naruto you baka, you caused a lot of damage to Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto gulped as the pink-haired kunoichi stalked up to him. She looked him straight in the eye…

Before hugging him.

* * *

Everyone face-faulted at that.

"What the hell!?" Kiba exclaimed as pushed his face off the ground.

"The gaki pounds their sensei then the girl hugs him!!" Jiraiya pulled at his hair. _Not even Minato had that luck!!_

"Lucky bastard…" Takeshi cried dramatically from his almost non-existent eyes.

"That was unexpected… And troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

_Lucky fore-head girl, getting to hug the new hot Naruto before I do!_ Ino thought, a flame in her eyes.

* * *

"Uh… Why are you hugging me?" Naruto twitched. Honestly, he loved having Sakura hug him, but he wanted to know the reason.

"Naruto, you _are_ a baka. You beating Kakashi-sensei means that you are _that_ much closer to being able to bring Sasuke back!" Sakura said, her voice muffled from the fact her face was buried into Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes widened at that statement, then he smiled brightly.

"You're right Sakura-chan. Don't you worry, 'cause now I'll be able to bring that teme back, no matter what!"

* * *

Shikamaru sweat-dropped. "Why must all women be troublesome, Chouji?"

"Munch. Munch. Munch." Was Chouji's response. Unfortunately Ino heard him.

"What did you say!?"

* * *

Satoshi reached down and picked the bells off of Kakashi's belt. He tossed two of them off to Naruto and Sakura. As soon as their hands enclosed the small objects, the timer rang.

Satoshi smiled. "That was lucky."

Then Tsunade and Jiraiya landed beside the young Pokemon worlder. The Toad Sannin hauled Kakashi up on his shoulder.

"Congrats, gakis." Jiraiya said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade smiled. "Indeed, congratulations."

She took the bells and timer and started to walk off. Then she stopped just as she reached the treeline. "Oh and Naruto, Satoshi? You are now officially Konoha Jounin."

The two Jinchuurikis blinked in surprise as Tsunade walked away from sight. Naruto's face broke into his wide trademark fox grin.

"Yatta! We're Jounin, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered. Satoshi cheered along with him. They celebrated for awhile, until they noticed how late it was. Sakura bade them a good night and walked home. The Konoha 11 also said good night before walking home.

"Come on guys, let's go to my apartment. The owner has a lot of spaces available." Naruto smiled behind his mask. The Jinchuuriki walked of towards town, the Pokemon worlders following him. Somehow, the subject of who was the better cook came up as a conversation.

"Well, we all know Takeshi's the best cook, but as for second place…" Kasumi trailed off.

"I'm the second best cook!" Naruto and Satoshi exclaimed in unison.

"No, you're not, I am!" They shouted at each other.

"I'm the better cook!"

"Grah!" They screamed in unison. They argued all the way to Naruto's apartment. Meanwhile, the two Bijuu watched the conversation inside the boys' heads. They each smiled.

"**I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**" Sichibi stated.

"**Heh, it's like watching another Minato and Satogiri.**" Kyuubi commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, off in Tsunade's office.

The blonde busty Hokage sighed. She just noticed that she still had tons of paperwork to do. Tsunade took a sip from her sake and sighed again. She was about to start on one paper when a 'poof' rang in her ears. She swiveled around to find her former teammate sitting on the windowsill.

"Now, now Tsunade-hime, don't wanna get a hangover do we?" Jiraiya smirked. Getting Tsunade annoyed was his specialty.

"What now you pervert?" Tsunade glared at the white-haired man.

The said man just shrugged before turning away and looking out onto Konoha through the window. "I just wanted to tell you something."

The Godaime sighed. "What is it?"

The perverted author's face suddenly turned serious. "There are matters concerning the Akatsuki."

Tsunade's eyes widened, before narrowing. "What matters?"

"It seems they are on the move. They have begun hunting for the Jinchuuriki again. Itachi and Kisame will try to stall them as long as possible, but they can't hold for long." Jiraiya said, not even turning from the window.

"Ah, I see. But what about the other Jinchuuriki." Tsunade clasped her hands together and awaited an answer.

"Heh, the gaki and his friends are very smart." Jiraiya smirked again, a proud gleam in his eyes. "They sneaked into my notepad and found out about the Jinchuuriki. Naruto and Satoshi are planning onto making an organization that serves to protect them. Gaara is already helping them. And Itachi is planning to get the Jinchuuriki he and Kisame are hunting over to Hi no Kuni so that we could integrate her. The gakis are calling it the Kyuuyotaku no Fukei, I think."

"Kyuuyotaku?"

"Yes… The Nine Blessings…"

* * *

Here's the translations:

**Konoha no Bunshin Tatsujins** – Clone Masters of the Leaf

**Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu **– Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Doton: Doryuudan **– Earth Release: Earth Dragon Blast

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu **– Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

**Suiton: Teppodama** – Water Release: Gun Bullet

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **– Shadow Clone Technique

**Suiton: Suijinheki **– Water Release: Water Encampment Wall

**Bunshin Daibakuha **– Clone Great Explosion

**NaruSato Bunshin Tatsujin Rendan **– NaruSato Clone Master Combo

**Hi no Kuni **– Land of Fire

**Kyuuyotaku no Fukei **– Guardians of the Nine Blessings

* * *

Here are my first two Jinchuuriki character profiles!

**Akatsuki Target Profiles:**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Age 15**

**Known Relatives (status): Namikaze Minato (deceased), Uzumaki Kushina (unknown)**

**Rank: Mid-to-High Jounin**

**Notable Jutsus: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Various Doton and Katon Jutsus, Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gama, Rasengan**

**Bijuu: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Tail Access: 5-8**

**Allegiance: Kyuuyotaku no Fukei, Konohagakure no Sato**

**Background: Naruto lived without knowledge of his Bijuu until age 12. Able to access Bijuu's chakra since battle on a C-rank turned B-rank mission in Nami no Kuni. Has bridge named after him. Only person able to defeat Gaara (see Gaara profile). Can fully fight Level 2 Curse Seal with one tail.**

**Threat Rating: 9.9**

* * *

**Akatsuki Target Profiles:**

**Taijiri Satoshi, Age 15**

**Known Relatives (status): Taijiri Satogiri (unknown)**

**Rank: Mid-to-High Jounin**

**Notable Jutsus: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Various Suiton and Fuuton Jutsus, Rasengan**

**Bijuu: Sichibi no Tokage**

**Tail Access: 3-6**

**Allegiance: Kyuuyotaku no Fukei, Konohagakure no Sato**

**Background: Unknown until he was found by Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, at the start of training trip with Uzumaki Naruto (see Naruto profile). Is said to be able to sense the slightest of chakra at a moment's notice. As powerful as Naruto.**

**Threat Rating: 9.7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** I have decided to up the story a bit. I'm adding Nii Yugito, Jichuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata, into the story!

Oh and the Harem from the original will not change. And as for you people who are asking for the Pokemon, don't worry. The Pokemon will make a big appearance in the next few chapters.

Oh and the blue-haired Akatsuki member is named Kira.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cat and the Fox**

Somewhere in the forests near Konoha….

"**Raiton: Shuurai no Jutsu!**"

Nii Yugito barely dodged the giant bolt of lightning that came her way. The three Kumo hunter-nin hadn't caught the brown-haired, purple-eyed girl yet, and sure as hell, she wasn't gonna give up now. She suddenly remembered what got her into so much trouble.

* * *

Kumo Chuunin Nii Yugito walked through the streets of Konoha. She ignored the glares and the whispers that were directed at her. 

"Look, there's the demon bitch." Baka #1 said to baka #2.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that stupid law, we could've killed her by now." Baka #2 responded.

"And maybe we could've had some _fun_ with her too…" Disgusting Baka #1 joined in.

Unfortunately, Yugito heard them and promptly kicked them all in their boys. She continued on her way towards the Raikage's office again.

The sixteen-year old Jinchuuriki had just come back from a mission in Nami no Kuni. The sights there were staggeringly different from Kumo's. There was a sea cliff that had a breathtaking view of the waves around the island. Oddly enough, there were two graves on the cliff. One was directed to Momochi Zabuza, a Kiri missing-nin, and the other was to his companion, Haku, a very feminine boy (though I _still_ think he/she's a girl!). The locals said they used to be just missing-nin that they were hired by Gatou, a ruthless tyrant at the time. Zabuza and Haku betrayed their client and got themselves killed to protect the island. Some of the teenage girls there said that the reason they had such a change of heart was because a handsome and cute blonde boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto persuaded them. But what Yugito found that was strange however was that the gigantic bridge she crossed to get to the island was named after this Naruto. She asked the architect who built the bridge about it. He said that Naruto was a genin who's team helped protect the bridge and save Nami no Kuni's economy. The brown-haired girl asked why they hadn't named the bridge after the whole team.

The old man had smiled and answered. "Because while they all deserve the credit for the safety of the bridge, Naruto deserves the credit for restoring our hope."

At that point, Yugito got _very_ interested about this Naruto. During the rest of her mission, she spent her free time researching about the blonde boy. She learned several shocking things about him. She found that he was part of the group that brought back Konoha's Godaime Hokage. She also found that the boy had mastered the **Rasengan** in one month through clever use of Kage Bunshin.

_The Yondaime Hokage took 4 _years_ to master that move! But he did it in a month!?_ Yugito had thought. But the surprises didn't end there. She had learned that Naruto was the only person to ever defeat Subaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage. The Kazekage was a Jinchuuriki too! She wondered how someone like this Naruto defeated a Jinchuuriki. Very few are that strong.

Yugito thought about this Naruto a bit as she walked into the Raikage's office building and walked up the long winding stairs to report her mission. She smiled at the thought of the Yondaime Raikage. The old man was her only friend. He had saved her from a mob of drunkards who were about to kill her. Since then, she stayed by the Raikage's side like a loyal dog (or cat).

As soon as she was at the Raikage's office door, she raised her hand to knock when she heard someone else's voice in the room. And as the old saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat' (no she will _not_ die!). The brown-haired girl pressed her ear against the door and listened intently.

"We should either kill that demon bitch, or make her into a weapon!" A raspy voice came in from the room. Yugito scowled. It was one of the old council members who hated her.

"Fine. We shall turn her into a weapon. We need to tame her anyways. She's becoming too powerful." Another voice said in a harsh tone.

Yugito gasped. That voice was that of the old man's, her only friend. Her only friend wanted her to become a human weapon! She ran out of the Raikage's office building, tears flowing from her eyes. She ran straight through the village and out the gates. She ignored the gate guards' calls and kept on going. The purple-eyed Jinchuuriki had one course of action processing in her mind.

Go to Konoha to meet Naruto…

* * *

And so here she is with Kumo hunter-nin chasing after her. She saw the village walls on the horizon. She smiled as she dodged another lightning bolt.

_Almost there…_ She thought.

* * *

Naruto appeared at the training grounds where he took the test earlier.

"Dammit, where's my special kunai!"

Naruto was overprotective of his special odd three-pronged kunai. He had gotten it as a gift from ero-sennin on his fourteenth birthday and he loved it more than Gama-chan (that's the name of his frog-shaped wallet). He looked around for awhile. Then he heard a loud thunderclap erupt throughout the clearing. The Jinchuuriki looked around. A girl about his age suddenly flew out of the treeline and landed in the clearing. As soon as her feet touched the ground however, a large bolt of lightning struck her in the ribs. The girl fell to the ground with a loud thud. Three Kumo hunter-nin landed on the ground beside her.

"Looks like we caught you, demon!" One hunter-nin spat at her. The other two smirked under their masks. The young girl looked up at Naruto, her eyes pleading for help.

Naruto gasped. There were whisker marks on her cheeks. They were almost like his, except a little bit higher and curved upwards.

_**Nibi…**_ Kyuubi's voice said suddenly.

Naruto's eyes widened. _What?_

Kyuubi growled inside his head. _**Kit, that girl is Nibi's container…**_

_Gotcha…_ The blonde's eyes hardened as the girl fell unconscious. He growled at the three Kumo nin. His noise caught the three ninja's attention.

"Looks like we're not alone." One commented. "Let's kill him and the demon bitch then let's be on our way back."

Another nodded before he began to perform handseals. "**Raiton: Shuurai no Jutsu!**"

Naruto quickly flew through handseals as well. "**Doton: Doryuheki!**"

A large wall of earth burst out of the ground and blocked the bolt of lightning. The Kumo nin growled. "Why you brat... **Raiton: Raiude!**"

His arm suddenly became engulfed with lightning chakra. It was similar to the **Chidori** or **Raikiri** but the chakra was less concentrated. Naruto smirked. He began to swirl chakra into his right hand. Though his one-handed **Rasengans** were weaker than his two-handed and three-handed ones, it was powerful enough to disable a **Chidori** wannabe. The two ninjas charged at each other, Jutsus blazing.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto exclaimed as his sphere of chakra collided with the man's arm. The Kumo hunter-nin gasped as the blonde's Jutsu shattered his Raiude… And his arm. The **Rasengan **continued and hit the Kumo nin's stomach. The man let out one last scream before being blown back, spinning wildly. He collided with one of his companions. They continued spinning and eventually hit a tree. The two slumped down to the ground with a groan; they were dead.

The last hunter-nin gulped and stared at the blonde, horrified. He took one last look at Yugito's unconscious form and decided.

"J-just take her! D-don't kill me!" The man begged as he inched closer to the treeline.

Naruto grinned foxily. He let out a little of Kyuubi's chakra, making his eyes blood-red and slitted. Then he put on a seal-less Genjutsu to make his eyes glow for extra effect. "Boo."

The man screamed like a little girl and ran like the devil was after him. Naruto laughed for a bit. Then he remembered Nibi's container. He knelt down next to her and put her head on his lap.

"Oi, you awake?" Naruto whispered.

_**Maybe you should give her CPR…**_ Kyuubi chuckled perversely inside Naruto's head. The blonde blushed a crimson red at the thought of kissing the relatively attractive girl. Then the brown-haired girl suddenly moaned and murmured something that sounded a lot like 'find Naruto'. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

Kyuubi chuckled again. _**Hehe, looks like she was already looking for you. You know, I've always wondered when you would get a mate.**_

Naruto blushed a new shade of red that only Hinata could match. _Shut up, fuzzball!_

He took her and carried her bridal-style before rushing off towards the hospital.

* * *

Yugito opened her eyes. The first thing that greeted her vision was white.

_Hospital._ Her brain registered. She sat up and looked around. She saw more white. White ceiling, white walls, white floor, white curtains, white flowers on her white bedside table, blonde boy sleeping, white… Wait. She looked at the young Jinchuuriki who was sleeping. He was sitting in a chair at her bedside, his head snoring slightly from its position next to her hips.

_Where am I?_ She wondered. _And who is this kid?_

_**Wow…**_ Nibi said from inside the purple-eyed girl's head.

_What is it, Ni-chan?_ Yugito asked her tenant.

_**Well, Kitten, it's simply amazing that you don't remember him considering HE WAS THE LAST THING YOU SAW BEFORE BLACKING OUT!!**_ The demon cat screamed. All the memories came back Yugito.

_Oh yeah…_ Yugito mentally laughed sheepishly.

Nibi rolled her eyes. _**Besides, he probably saved you from those hunter-nin. The least you could do is remember him.**_

Yugito made no comment as she was used to the cat demon's sarcastic attitude. She smiled warmly at her savior. The purple-eyed girl ran her hand through the boy's spiky locks.

"Comfy?" A voice suddenly said form the doorway. Yugito turned and found a blonde woman with breasts the size of basketballs.

The Jinchuuriki blushed and answered. "Yeah, I am."

The woman smirked. "I guess Naruto does have a comfortable attitude."

Yugito's eyes widened. "Naruto?"

The busty woman smiled. "Yeah. He's the one you saved you from those Kumo nin. Although I ask why you also wear a Kumo headband."

Yugito scowled. "I was betrayed, so I ran away. I went out to seek Uzumaki Naruto after I ran away from my village. I heard that he had the ability to give others better lives, so I thought maybe if I met him, I could have a better life as well."

The woman frowned when the young girl spat out the word 'village'. Then she smiled when Yugito complimented Naruto's ability. "It is true that Naruto has the ability to change lives for the better. He actually managed to change the whole village just by convincing me to become Hokage. And yet, the majority doesn't even know he was involved in my coming."

Yugito's brow furrowed in confusion. "So you're the Godaime Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded. "That, I am."

Yugito looked at the blonde boy. "And he's Naruto?"

"Yeah." The boy said. Yugito jumped at the voice. Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched out, showing his many muscles through his tight shirt. The brown-haired girl also noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his facemask, revealing his lean and handsome face. Yugito swore she felt a drop of blood come out of her nose.

Naruto blinked, letting his eyes come into focus. Then he noticed the former Kumo-nin was awake. "Oh, you're awake!"

Yugito nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto grinned foxily. "That's good, you got me worried for a second."

The purple-eyed girl nodded again. Tsunade walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Okay, otouto, I have to go check up on other patients, you stay here and watch over her."

The spiky-haired blonde nodded. As soon as Tsunade closed the door, Naruto's cheerful expression became solemn. Yugito noticed this immediately. The blonde began flying through hand-seals. The brown-haired girl was confused.

The boy shouted. "**Jinchuuriki Guugo!**"

The room around them faded, black replacing white. The dark abyss swallowed all the objects in the room, leaving Naruto and Yugito standing on invisible ground. Two other figures materialized as well. They were exact copies of Naruto and Yugito, except for certain features. The Naruto look-alike had crimson hair and eyes and blood-red fox ears sticking out of his head. A red fox tail with a black tip swayed behind him. The Yugito look-alike had dark purple hair and golden eyes and purple cat ears sticking out of her head. She also had a gold and purple striped cat tail behind her. The look-alikes also had defined whisker-marks.

"**Huh?**" The Yugito look-alike stated. She looked around. "**How'd I get out of the cage?**"

"Cage?" The real Yugito wondered. Then her eyes widened with realization. "Ni-chan!?"

Nibi rolled her eyes. "**Naw, I'm the Shodaime Tsuchikage…**"

"**Heh, that's definitely Nibi…**" The Naruto look-alike smirked.

Nibi looked the Naruto look-alike up and down, before suddenly squealing loudly. The real Naruto poked at his ears. The cat demon pounced on the look-alike. They rolled on the ground on while. When they stopped, Nibi was on top and hugging the life out of the look-alike.

"**Kyuu-kun, I finally found you!!!**" Nibi purred into Kyuubi's chest.

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Kyuu-kun?"

Kyuubi growled at his tenant. "**Watch it, Kit.**"

Then the fox demon grinned evilly. "**Or do I have to put mental images of random naked fat guys in your head again.**"

Naruto started twitching violently. He suddenly fell to his knees and began bowing to the fox.

"NOOOO!!! I'M SORRY KYUUBI-SAMA, I'M SORRY!!!" The blonde started begging to the demon lord. Yugito and Nibi sweat-dropped. Kyuubi calmly pushed Nibi off of him and stood up.

"**Okay, now we have something to talk about.**" Kyuubi said as he dusted off his pants. Nibi suddenly blushed something fierce. She pounced on Kyuubi again and started hugging him harder than before.

"**Oh Kyuu-kun, it's so soon! We've only had one date! But still, I accept!**" Nibi practically screamed.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped. "**What are you talking about?**"

Nibi looked up at Kyuubi, confusion evident in her eyes. "**Weren't you just gonna ask to marry me?**"

A vein appeared on the demon lord's forehead. "**WHAT!? WHY WOULD I ASK YOU THAT!?**"

Tears began appearing in the cat demon's eyes. She sat up and her tears fell down her cheeks. Kyuubi groaned. Though he was a demon, he still couldn't stand crying women. He sat up beside her and gently rubbed her back.

He sighed. "**Look Nibi-chan, think. Like you said, we've only been on one date. It's gonna be a long while before I would even think of asking to marry you.**"

Nibi's tears stopped flowing. She sniffled a little, but the cat demon nodded. Kyuubi smiled. _Heh, look's like I still got the charm._

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was telling Yugito about his and Satoshi's plan.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

Yugito rolled her eyes. "Well of course I'll join. I mean, we get to save others like us from all the pain, then yes."

Naruto grinned foxily, making Yugito's cheeks tinge pink. "Great! Three down, six to go!"

* * *

Naruto came back into reality. He noticed that Yugito was now sleeping. His mental link had tired her out. He smiled. The blonde stood up and opened the door. He stopped in the doorway.

The spiky-haired Jinchuuriki turned to look at Yugito's pretty face. A warm feeling came up from his stomach. He wondered what it was, as it felt somewhat similar to whenever he looks at a certain pink-haired kunoichi. He shrugged it off for now. He left the room with plans for the future ahead…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki lair…

"DAMMIT ITACHI, FOR THE FIVE HUNDREDTH TIME, NO I DON'T HAVE ANY POCKY!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO CAPTURE THE BIJUU!" Pein screamed at the Uchiha.

Itachi gulped and nodded. "Yes, Pein-sama."

He soon left the room. The supposed Uchiha traitor walked down the Akatsuki lair's dark halls. He wondered how Kisame was doing with the flower wearing Kira. As the Uchiha neared his room, Kisame suddenly appeared.

"I wasn't able to stall Kira-senpai." The shark-man mumbled.

"I had no luck with Pein-sama either." Itachi nodded.

"Well, we tried our best." Kisame scowled.

"Apparently, our best is not enough to stall for enough time for Naruto-kun and Satoshi-san to gather the Jinchuuriki." Itachi said as he stopped at his door. The shark-man nodded before heading off to his own room.

Itachi sighed. _I'm sorry Satogiri-sensei…_

* * *

Translations:

**Raiton: Shuurai no Jutsu** – Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Technique

**Rasengan **– Spiraling Sphere

**Nami no Kuni **– Land of Waves

**Doton: Doryuheki **– Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

**Raiton: Raiude **– Lighting Release: Lightning Arm

**Chidori** – One-Thousand Birds

**Raikiri **– Lightning Edge

**Jinchuuriki Guugo **– Human Sacrifice Conversation (I know it's lame, but it's all I got)

* * *

**Akatsuki Target Profiles:****  
**

**Nii Yugito, Age 16**

**Known Relatives (status): Nii Hiro (deceased), Sashomi Yumi (deceased)**

**Rank: Mid-Chuunin to Low-Jounin**

**Notable Jutsus: Various Raiton Jutsus, Raiton: Neko no Kyouran**

**Bijuu: Nibi no Neko**

**Tail Access: 2**

**Allegiance: Formerly Kumogakure no Sato, Kyuuyotaku no Fukei, Konohagakure no Sato**

**Background: Yugito didn't have knowledge of her Bijuu until age 5. Served as loyal ninja to Yondaime Raikage. Now serves in Konoha with Uzumaki Naruto (see Naruto profile) and Taijiri Satoshi (see Satoshi profile). Reportedly has romantic feelings for Naruto.**

**Threat Rating: 8.6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **If you didn't know what the Harem is compromised of, it is: Sakura, Yugito, Hinata, Kira (you'll find out who she is later) and Tenten. There will be some fangirls and admirations, but the harem is made up of those five girls.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreaming**

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment. He spied Satoshi and Takeshi lying in their futons in between the couch, where Kasumi was laying, and the television. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki's eyes wandered over to the small table on his bedside table. He walked over and plucked the note attached to it.

It read, 'Yo, Naruto. Tsunade-sama got me to find your kunai at the training grounds. It's inside the first drawer (next to the picture of Princess Yukie kissing you, teehee). – Signed, _Satoshi_'.

Naruto blushed at the kissing comment. Why the Uchiha got him that as a souvenir, he'll never know. The blonde opened the first drawer and, like the note said, there was his special three-pronged kunai. Naruto picked it up and smiled. He walked over into a corner of his apartment and pried open a floorboard. In the empty spot below was a big gray box, filled to the brim with thousands of yen and unchecked mission payments.

Around the box were several items of specialty to him. One was a small plushy toy. It was a small reddish hued fox toy with big blue plastic eyes. It wore a little orange sweater with a black swirl mark on the back. The small toy practically screamed cuteness. Naruto had affectionately named him 'Dattebayo-kun' (oh come on, he was seven at the time). Next to it was his old walrus cap. It was a bit dusty, but still usable. Naruto put the kunai in the small space and covered it again with the floorboard. He calmly walked back to his bed and flopped onto it, falling into deep slumber…

* * *

In Naruto's dream, the blonde wandered in his dream realm.

_This is weird._ Naruto thought. Instead of the normal sewers of his mindscape, it was a long white hallway. Several mahogany doors lined the sides of the hall. The blonde tentatively opened one door. Beyond the entrance was Orochimaru sitting in a director's chair. He had a notepad on his lap and he was facing a small stage attached to a wall in the room. Just then the curtains opened up and revealed Sakura and Yugito. Naruto's jaw dropped.

Sakura had a _very_ tight pink tank top that showed her midriff. She also wore a _very_ short pink skirt that practically showed her underwear. To top it off, she had a pair of pink bunny ears adorned on her head. That would have made her extremely cute, if not for 85 percent of her body being visible.

Yugito had a white tank top that although not showing her midriff, still looked very tight, and showed all her upper body curves. She wore a brown pair of pants that matched the shade of her hair. And on her head were a small pair purple cat ears. This would have also made her cute if not for almost all of her body's curves visible through her clothing.

"**Wow. Nice dream you have.**" A voice said next to the blonde-haired shinobi. Naruto jumped, startled.

He turned and found a man about a foot taller than him, with blood red hair and eyes. The man had a handsome face that had six deep whisker marks that gave him a feral look. He wore a simple black kimono that had red lining. What stood out the most was the blood red fox tail swaying behind him. Naruto blinked. _This must be Kyuubi's human form._

"Uh, Kyuubi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him. "How'd you get out of your cage?"

Kyuubi snorted. "**That's because we're in your subconscious mindscape.**"

Naruto gave him a blank stare. "What's the difference?"

"**The usual sewer of your mindscape that you see is the bridge between your conscious and subconscious. In your real subconscious, I can roam freely to see your dreams and memories.**" The demon lord explained. Naruto nodded, accepting his answer. Kyuubi grinned coyly. "**So, Kit, what's with your **_**interesting**_** dream?**"

Naruto turned to look at the stage again and found the two girls in very _suggestive_ positions. The blonde was rocketed back by an imaginary stream of dream-blood.

The last thing he heard from the room was Orochimaru's voice. "Bravo! You are qualified for Mass Catfights the TV show!"

* * *

Later on, Naruto walked down the halls of his dreamscape (that's what I'll call it) with his tenant. Suddenly a door opened and a small cloud emerged from it. Naruto blinked with confusion. Then the cloud rocketed into the blonde's forehead.

"Graah!" He shouted as he fell down from the force. "What the hell was that!?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "**That's how you technically remember things. That door was a memory chamber containing material to potentially embarrass someone.**"

The demon lord then caught an eyeful of Naruto's foxy grin. "**What?**"

Naruto smirked as he stood up. "You and Nibi were _dating_?"

The kitsune somehow paled and blushed at the same time. "**W-what? What a-are you t-talking about?**"

Naruto's smirk grew wider. "Don't play dumb, Kyuubi. I heard your conversation, you and Nibi were _dating_!"

Kyuubi sighed. "**Fine I'll tell you about it.**"

Naruto chuckled. Then he looked up at the man. "Wait a second, how do demons date? I mean it's not like there are demonic restaurants."

"**Many high-level demons have the ability to morph into human forms through the Fourth Blessing. The Tanuki, Neko and Kame had several items blessed by the Nezumi that also gave them the same ability, but it lasted only a short time.**" The red-haired kitsune explained. "**Many of our followers were hidden throughout the Elemental Countries.**"

"Wait, so are there any of your followers in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"**Sadly, no. When I was sealed, all of the demonic peoples living in Konoha left. And not only that, there are several demon hunters these days who have several Jutsus that can detect our chakra. They are very skilled and can take down even the strongest of our clans. I believe only 25 of the demonic population is still alive.**" Kyuubi sadly stated.

"Oh, so is that why you attacked the village? To get revenge on some demon hunters here?" Naruto guessed. Kyuubi laughed.

"**Oh no! My reason for supposedly 'attacking' Konoha is very different!**"

"Really? Then what's the reason."

"**One word: Fangirls.**"

Naruto blinked. "Fangirls?"

"**Fangirls.**" Kyuubi stated again.

"And how exactly do fangirls fit into this?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

Kyuubi smiled sheepishly. "**Well…**"

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_**Dammit, Nibi! I thought you said this village had none of my fangirls!**__" Kyuubi screamed as he ran alongside Nibi._

"_**There weren't! Maybe these are all humans!**__" Nibi screamed back._

"_**Then how are they able to match our speed!**__" Kyuubi said as he and his 'date' ran at excess 90 mph. A crowd of girls (and a few men) followed them. Each pursuer had a strange mark that made them feral looking and signifying they were demons. They ranged from small marks on their foreheads to bumps in their hair that looked oddly like ears._

_Kyuubi dodged a net thrown by a girl with z-shaped marks on her cheek, a Tokage. "__**This is all your fault!**__"_

_Nibi humphed. "__**Fine then! If this is my fault, you won't need me! I'll see ya later, Kyuu-kun!**__"_

_She ran off in another direction. Unfortunately, the men in the pursuing group were Nibi's fanboys. They ran after her._

_Soon after, both Nibi and Kyuubi changed into their full demonic forms to gain more speed. Nibi soon ran into Kumogakure, where the Sandaime Raikage sealed her into young Nii Yugito. Seeing as their crush was gone, the demonic fanboys left, a sad frown on their faces. Kyuubi ran for an entire three months from his demonic fangirls. On his 'journeys', he accidentally destroyed a mountain, rose an accidental tsunami, created several whirlwinds, and crushed an elder Konoha council member on vacation. The latter of which caused Konoha ninjas to attack the fox lord. This angered the demon (duh!) and caused him to wage full war on the great village. The rest is history…_

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

* * *

Naruto was twitching all over. "So you mean I suffered 13 years of pain, prejudice, and loneliness because of fangirls…"

Kyuubi nodded. "**Yup.**"

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

It took almost a dreamscape day to calm the young blonde down. However the teen was still twitching.

* * *

Meanwhile Satoshi wandered _his_ dreamscape. Alongside him was another tall and handsome man. He had turquoise hair and grass green eyes. Scaly z-shaped marks were on his cheeks. He wore a green male kimono that had an opening at the behind of his waist. This opening was occupied by a large scaly tail. A couple of spines stuck out of his neck and poked at the insides of his kimono.

"So, why'd you bring me here, Sichibi?" Satoshi asked the Regent of Worlds.

The said demon grinned widely. "**It is about time I gave you something.**"

"What is it?" Satoshi asked eagerly.

Sichibi grinned even more. "**The Pokemon Summoning Contract.**"

Satoshi only smiled.

* * *

The Pokemon trio stared at Naruto, who was twitching.

Satoshi decided to take the initiative. "Uh, Naruto? You okay? What happened?"

Naruto twitched his head to look at him. "I just learned a shocking thing in my dream that I wished I never knew about."

Takeshi leaned over to Kasumi and whispered. "Maybe it's a dream about those Lee and Gai fellas he told us about."

Kasumi stifled a giggle. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Right now, he was psyched! He had gotten the Pokemon Summoning Contract! He couldn't wait to try it.

Naruto looked out the window and found a hawk flying right outside his window. He stopped twitching and sighed. "Looks like Baachan wants us."

* * *

Tsunade looked up at the young shinobi in front of her. She had recently made Takeshi and Kasumi into chuunin. And now she had a very important mission for them.

She smiled at the blonde boy. "Naruto, you and your friends are going to go get Gaara."

* * *

**Akatsuki Target Profiles:**

**Subaku no Gaara, Age 15**

**Known Relatives: Subaku no Kime (deceased), Gyojuu Mimi (deceased), Subaku no Temari (alive), Subaku no Kankurou (alive)**

**Rank: Kage**

**Notable Jutsus: Subaku Kyu, Other Subaku Jutsus**

**Tail Access: 1**

**Allegiance: Sunagakure no Sato, Kyuuyotaku no Fukei**

**Background: Didn't have knowledge of his Bijuu until age 5, when he was attacked by drunkards. Son of Subaku no Kime, the Yondaime Kazekage, and is now Godaime Kazakage. Treats Uzumaki Naruto (see Naruto profile) as a brother.**

**Threat Rating: 9.5**

* * *

Yes! Another successful chapter!

Please Review! Ja ne!


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

_I'm sorry people, but I cannot continue with Pokewhat: Remake. But that doesn't mean I will just throw it aside and laugh as it rots._

_I'm looking for a person who would like to continue my story…_

_And not ruin it with grammar that resembles:_

omg nartoe hit sauce-gay w/ his raisingun rofl. nao suxer-a started 2 crai cuz his pwnage was lmao awwesum…

_Or a stupid ending like:_

And so this is how our story ends.

Naruto smiled at Sakura and all the other girls. They began to smex him because his smexiness was too smexy to not smex.

Satoshi and Kasumi went back to the Pokemon world with their new teacup of love.

Takeshi became Jiraiya's new apprentice and they hug each other constantly (more than Lee and Gai) because their built up hormones turned them senile.

Chouji ate beef and became a cow because, "You are what you eat!!"

Oh yeah, and Naruto was smexy…

_Or a ridiculously dark scene like:_

Naruto's eyes were blank as he drove a Rasengan through Sakura's head, and as Satoshi laughed cynically and ripped off Kiba's arms. Tenten gasped as tears came to her eyes. Naruto and Satoshi had ravaged, pillaged, and utterly destroyed the village of Konoha. The blonde suddenly appeared in front of the bun-haired kunoichi. Tenten could barely react before he slammed her against the wall. Hard. Tenten cried out in pain.

"Konoha deserves it," Naruto grinned, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. He sank his fangs deep into her neck…

_Or a mess of random crossovers like:_

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed as a beam of blue stuff streamed towards Naruto. Suddenly Inuyasha showed up and sliced Goku's eyebrows off. This distracted his aim enough so that the beam instead went careening into Light's only pen.

"NO!!! Now I can't kill anyone!!" Light said as he went super emo, hugging the Death Note like it was a teddy bear.

"Sugoi…" Sasuke watched as he took notes on Light's emo-ness.

Satoshi prepared to summon a Pokemon, but was interrupted by Simon and his huge-ass mecha smashing into the ground. Yoko shot off several rounds from Gurren-Lagann's shoulder with her sniper rifle.

Ichigo used Zangetsu to deflect the rounds that were directed at him. He began to charge up reiatsu for an ultimate attack, but Haruko Haruhara and Naota came driving by on their yellow Vespa. Naota used his double-necked guitar to bash Ichigo into the outer atmosphere.

Haruhi sat on a nearby tree, watching the fight. She was interested at first, but now she became bored.

"Crap! Haruhi, don't get bored!" Kyon panicked as he rushed to Haruhi in order to stop the epic destruction to come…

_If you don't do any of these things, then I'll give you permission to adopt my story._

* * *

**UPDATE! ADOPTED BY SSGOKU4000!**


End file.
